A Love Story
by SpideyManz
Summary: Basically Spidey X Black Cat


Felicia Hardy. The woman with the looks and luck, the woman who was known as the Black Cat. To Spidey, she was the one who broke his little heart. It wasn't what she wanted. She took an interest in Spider-Man. But the man was looking more than a few night stands. That's when Felicia called it quits. Felicia didn't know if she could let a man in her life again, after the incident. Shaking the thought off, she walked along side of the apartment, her eyes staring straight down. She had a new life. Once or twice she would put on the outfit she made, that leather clad was only worn for special occasions. Usually the suit would be worn to keep Spidey off his toes. She worked in a office, some newspaper company called the Daily Bugle. The man named Jonah Jameson offered a ad in the newspaper, something about being a receptionist. When she started her first days there, some talking went around that Betty Brant moved away from New York, after her late husband, Ned, passed on. And some talk about Spider-Man being involved. Ahh. The Spider. He was a great man. He really is. She smiled over their first encounter, she wanted to know more about the man, something about that curve on his hip, and form he makes when the battles have been fought. Their first meeting was special to her, it was the first man she felt feelings for, even if she played the villain...

'Daddy would have hated sloppy work taking out those men, but it had to be done.' She thought sneaking past the exhibits and arriving near the entrance of the safe. She needed the money. Daddy dearest was in the Queens Hospital, and she needed to get her dad out. No matter how much the cost. She spent quite a few years preparing for this mission, gaining enhanced performance excellent in athletic activities as well as critical thinking. She was proud of herself, and she squealed thinking her dad might be impressed with her performance. With a couple of flips and twirls, the Black Cat arrived at the control panel, she too knew much about technology. She did take a high school course. But then again, she didn't do well. Shrugging off the thought, the added good luck powers she also gained, made the little burglar not worry. Too much. She entered the cell and found the cash she was looking for. The bag she had over her shoulder slip right off. She let it down and peered behind her, making sure that the place was clear. This seemed perfect, her hands went to the stacks of cash. A little too perfect. Soon enough, the bag was filled with Green Papersacks, the bag was getting heavy, oh how she could lift the damn thing was mysterious, even to her. She knew this was too easy, gripping a nearby stone once outside the bank, she tossed the stone into the glass nearby. She hurried off, hoping no one would catch up to her speed. Thank the heavens for her Grappling hook. Carefully climbing up the building wall, then safely hopping over the roof ledge, she placed the bag down and looked onto the roads and sidewalks. She sighed, panting. Thieving was hard work.

"Well. Isn't it your lucky day." Felicia opened her eyes and looked up, seeing a familar looking red n blue costumed person. Hell even Felicia knew he looked stunning in Red. Maybe a little black would help.

"Or should it be mine? I get mixed up with all these new Looney super-villains appearing here and there." Spidey quipped. Felcicia held back a smile and rolled to the side.

"The Spider-Man right?" She asked, taunting him. She spotted the guy on Television back in high school. Apparently he learned of his mistakes and used his powers for good. Lame. She would've used the power to take over the world. Heck, she's using the best of her ability to save his own father. Maybe she shouldn't be talking so quickly.

"Yes ma'am. The best in the business too!" He exclaimed before webbing her hand onto the brick wall nearby. Damn. The man was smart. He also webbed the bag, using his arm to maneuver the bag over to him. He kept a close watch on cat burglar as he zipped open the black bag. He was stunned to see this much cash.

"What we're you planning here young lady?" He asked.

"Oh. My father is in trouble. The hospital as we speak." She said , using her claw to cut the webbing, freeing her hand. She used the opportunity to kick spidery in the chest, sending him backward. She was stunned of her enhanced strength. "Wow.." She muttered. Spidey rubbed his head and stood his ground. He shot a couple of web balls to her, the cat used her arm to shield herself. She ignored the webbing and leaped into the air, landing on Spider-Man. "Wow... You have strength as well?" She asked him, being on top of the man. She smirked and held down his arms.

"Ooh. Aren't you smart." He sarcastically said, before she could make another move, maybe to his mask, or the garment he had on, the man slid her to the side and got on top of the cat.

"So slick.." She said, it happened so fast, she couldn't react. Spidey felt himself getting aroused at the tight suit. 'Not the time!' He thought to himself. The man gripped her arm and leaned close enough for Felicia to taste his lips, well masked lips. Not yet.

"Tell me honestly. Why do you have this bag?" He asked.

She hesitated to answer him. But she had too many problems at the time. She was still a young College Freshman. "My father can't pay off his bills. If I don't quickly make the payment tonight. He'll be charged with thrift. And I plan to use the half of money for a mob boss. He'll kill both Me and Daddy if we don't do something." She felt a tear streaming down her face. She looked away, her face full of embarrassment. Spider-Man stared at her for a moment. His past played again, only this time he played the situation where he worked money for paying off the electric bills when his Uncle was still alive and well. The times when he went onto networks and appeared in Magazines like Times, and Peoples. Spidey sighed and released his grip from Felicia. "I'll let you go..." He said, before he added another sentence, Peter's Spider-Sense kicked in. He pushed down Felicia and briefly dodged the bullet. Peter rolled to the side and webbed the man's pistol. Two other men appeared before them.

"You stole something that isn't yours. The boss hired us to get rid of you 'heroes'." The masked man raised his other hand gun, Peter gripped the gun up and heard the gun shots when the trigger went off. He kicked the guy in the chest and gripped the other man by his upper sweater, Pete then slammed him with the other man, colliding hard on the concrete roof. Pete's Spider-Sense went off once more, the gun was aimed at Felicia who looked up from gathering the cash. Peter placed his arm in front of the weapon. He shot the gun, Peter intercepted the bullet and grunted. He webbed the man's face and left hooked his swollen cheek. Felicia looked at Spidey and stood there for a seconds. She placed down the bag.

"Spider..."

"G-Go.. I'll handle the cops. Go save your father."

Felicia felt a little something in her heart. Something she hasn't felt before. Something other than herself. The young woman slowly made her way to the young man. She pulled up his mask. Peter lifted his hands to stop her, but she proceeded to pull his face close. The woman then locked her lips with his, she closed her eyes and held him close. Peter returned the kiss with compassion. His lips were dry, she used her tongue to moisten his whitish lips. She placed her gloved hands on his face and lost herself in this trance. Finally, she slowly slid back and pulled down his mask. "Thank you.. I-I don't know how I'll return the favor." Felicia smiled brightly and turned around, grabbing the handle of the bag. She took one last look at the Spider and jumped to the other rooftop. She had tears in her eyes, no one ever did anything heroic for her. Maybe that was the case. She kept on running, eager to reach her father...

"MS. HARDY!" Felicia woke from her little day dream. She got off her chair and hurried to J.J.J's office room and placed some papers on his desk.

"Yes Mr. Jameson?" She asked, using the sweetest tone she had.

"Have you seen that idiot Parker?! He was supposed to be back around an hour ago!" He asked. Felicia thought for an moment and caught the name. He had been through the office earlier, but she paid him no attention. He seemed like a good type, but he had no sense of style. On the other hand, that spider guy was on her mind.

"N-No sir. He takes pictures of Spider-Man, right?" She replied back.

"Like I said, yes." He answered. "Have you faxed off those papers to that ripoff of a company that is our rival."

"Yes. And I copied several documents. Just in case they wanted proof for the court in a couple of months. Also your wife called a few times." She said.

"Excellent. Oh, and direct them to my line. Much appreciate. Now get out." He added before lighting his cigar.

Felicia sighed and returned to her desk. "High pay my ass..." She said, before resuming her work. She typed down a couple pages of documents for the Bugle's sake, and got her stuff ready. She placed the strap over her shoulder and began walking to the door.

"Is Mister Jameson here?!" A man appeared right that second. Like he arrived quietly there

"No. He just left ten minutes ago. I can ring him a message of you want. But it'll be received to him by tomorrow." She replied, her eyes checking out the young man.

"N-no that's all right." He said. "Thanks anyway, uhm?"

"Hardy. Felicia Hardy." She said, her hand greeting his.

"Well.. I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright." After saying her byes to the janitor, she made it to the sidewalk. She placed her ear buds in and hummed to the rhythms of the beats. She noticed something in the corner of her eye. Glancing into that direction, she spotted the web head. Her lips formed a smile. She had to find the hero that night. It's been a long time...


End file.
